


Dragon Ball Rockman Super X Ultimate Battle

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [6]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Funny, Hamming it up, Mark Gatha (voice actor), Parody, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Dragon-Ball-Rockman-Super-X-Ultimate-Battle-829849681.Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320
Relationships: Axl & X (Rockman), Axl (Rockman)/Lumine (Rockman), Axl/X (Rockman), Beerus/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Beerus/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball), Sigma/X (Rockman), X & Zero, X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487
Kudos: 3





	Dragon Ball Rockman Super X Ultimate Battle

Dragon Ball Rockman Super X Ultimate Battle, by Chronos-X

February 9, 2020  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Humor

Sigma ( _laughs maniacally as X and Zero enter his chamber_ ): Hear that music, X? I'll kill you for certain this time!  
  
X ( _grins with out-of-character bloodlust_ ): Sigma, you asswipe. That's not your theme song. ( _Yells until he gets stronger_ ). It's _mine_.  
  
Zero ( _powers up to Super Robot Blue_ ): No, it's mine!  
  
X ( _turns Legendary Super Robot Green_ ): MINE!  
  
Zero ( _activates Mastered Ultra Red Demon_ ): MINE!  
  
Axl ( _enters the chamber_ _all battle-scarred, barely holding on to his Mistake State_ ): Oh c'mon, guys, lemme have this one! I never get any...  
  
X/Zero: SHUT UP, NOOB!  
  
Axl ( _pouts angrily_ ): Fine! I'm gonna stay with Lady Lumine from now on!  
  
Lumine ( _from outside the room_ ): I TOLD YOU I'M MALE!  
  
Axl: Right, and I'm Keiji Inafune. Later, losers. ( _Leaves_ ).  
  
Beerus ( _pops out of nowhere, eats from a bag of pork rinds, ignores the three Reploids_ ): This better be good, Whis. I was having a wonderful dream where I finally Hakai'd all those peons who think I'm overrated.  
  
Whis ( _cracks open an E-Can, pours its contents into a boiling teapot, then a pair of cups_ ): You ought to try this tea, Lord Beerus. It makes you want to bring peace to Reploids and humans.  
  
Beerus: The hell's a Reploid? Is it like an android, only less awesome?  
  
Whis: Not to mention less sexy. Now, the only side effect is you'll want to enter strange capsules where Scientist St. Nick will teach you the Hadouken.  
  
Goku ( _Instant-Transmits himself into the room_ ): Hi, Lord Beerus! ( _Notices the teapot_ ). What's this? ( _Takes a sip, speaks in an over-dramatic tone_ ). You _have_ gone Maverick, haven't you, Bills-ma!?  
  
Whis ( _deeply alarmed_ ): Oh dear, I forgot about that!  
  
Goku ( _à la Mark Gatha_ ): I WILL DEFEAT YOU, BILLS-MA! ( _Goes Super Saiyan 7777 Maximum Perfect Ultra Instinct Kaio-ken x999999999999999999. Beerus and Whis notice an aloof Vegeta standing nearby, looking all badass with his arms crossed against his chest_ ).  
  
Beerus: What's _your_ deal?  
  
Vegeta ( _powers up to Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan God_ ): You should have studied the blueprints closer, Bills-ma. There is only one Prince of all Saiyans! ( _Beerus and Whis facepalm hard_ ).  
  
X/Zero/Sigma: Who're you guys again?  
  
Everyone: 0_0


End file.
